starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
112th Warriors
112th 'Larsen's Lobsters' Mobile Infantry Battalion The 112th 'Lobsters' Mobile Infantry Battalion, The 112th 'Warriors' Mobile Infantry Battalion, formerly the 112th 'Hercules' Mobile Infantry Battalion is compromised of a large percentage of individuals recalled from the 77th 'Fruits' Mobile Infantry Battalion after the battalion's disbandment. The 112th has taken part in dozens of major campaigns and large-scale operations. Operations *Operation Blue Eagle on Brisch *UMN Uprising on New Andorra Roster '112th Mobile Infantry Battalion - Larsen's Lobsters' 'Commissioned Officers (Platoon Command)' *'Cpt.' Nicholas 'Wolfy' Wolf *'Lt.' Brian C. Larsen *'Lt. '''Lauren Stiles *'TSgt.' Daniel "Rook" Truman *'MSgt.' Jan Kresimontopolous 'Non-Comissioned Officers' *'SSgt.' Kirsikka Virtanen *'SSgt.' Haerne Simonovich *'Sgt.' Valentina Pacheco *'Sgt.' Felix Krautstag E *'Sgt.' Liu Wei Sun *'Sgt.' Alice Vickers *'Sgt.' Alastair Takugawa M *'Cpl.' Aaron Holtz *'Cpl.' Katrina Geier M *'Cpl.' Shiela Maldin M *'Cpl.' Friedrich *'Cpl.' Jason Bailey *'Cpl.' Ricardo De La Garza *'Cpl.' Ryan Harbinger *'Cpl.' Graham Maclagan *'Cpl.' Anatoliy Zinovenko *'Cpl.' Frank Esposito Enlisted *'Pfc.' Alice Bishop *'Pfc'. Salvatore G. Rizzo *'Pfc. Claire Stevens *'''Pfc. Eric Viggs *'Pfc'. Rhombus Horrigan *'Pfc'. Duncan Furie *'Pfc'. James Mller *'Pfc'. Monrek Josh *'Pfc'. Nicolas Kurske *'Pfc'. Taylor MacDonald *'Pfc'. Leoa Wakatazu *'Pfc'. Joshua Rico *'Pfc'. Tess Montanna *'Pfc'. John Small *'Pfc.' Drake Turner *'Pfc.' Adam Himasaki *'Pvt'. Claudi Algernon *Pvt. Ethan Feldon *'Pvt'. Dan Caliber *'Pvt'. Desmond Caseph *'Pvt'. Harry Chris *'Pvt'. Brandon Crowley *Pvt. Leonard C. Kensington *'Pvt'. Michael Davidson *'Pvt'. Autumn Desdipol *'Pvt'. Jacob Hathorn *'Pvt'. John Henderson *'Pvt'. Asya Isanov *'Pvt'. Laura Jaewon-Han *'Pvt'. Rebecca Jennings *'Pv't. Kieron Khilji *'Pvt'. Austin Lavender *Pvt. Timothy Lorias *'Pvt'. James Maltz *'Pvt'. Isabella Maverick *'Pvt'. Ellis McKinney *'Pvt'. Niklas Persson *'Pvt'. Keith Randling *'Pvt'. Christopher Redbeard *'Pvt'. Elaine Rodgers *'Pvt'. Jack Steiner *'Pvt'. Robert Trigg *'Pvt'. Frank Underwood *'Pvt'. Abbygail Vitison *'Pvt'. John Wallace *'Pvt'. Max Wright *'Pvt'. Ethan Feldon *'Pvt'. Don Hauptmann *'Pvt.' Zoey Arti Lukami *'Pvt'. Shal Ilan *'Pvt.' Hasseem Duran *'Pvt.' Chin kwon Kai *'Pvt. '''Raphael Loy *'Pvt.' Alex Small *'Pvt'. Albert Loy *'Pvt.' Jared Angihan *'Pvt'. Alen Yousif *'Pvt'. Artur Monica *'Pvt. Alfred Bonivista *'''Pvt. Jim Bean *'Pvt.' Khiril Guriev *'Pvt'. Nicholas Perdomo *'Pvt.' Bradley Callaghan *'Pvt'. Peter Harls *'Pvt'. Liam Boland *'Rct'. Guy Anselm *Rct. Nikolai L. Preletskovich *'Rct'. Bjorn Paris *'Rct'. James Alborn *'Rct'. Frank Mercer *'Rct'. Harry After *'Rct'. Bert Morson *'Rct'. Jordan Wilkins *'Rct'. Mason Benson *'Rct. 'Allochka Budny 'Specializations' Medical Personnel *Col. Andrew Tenedern *'Lt.' Lauren Stiles - Discharged ~ Fucking Dawntee ~ *'Maj. Gen.' James Stiles *'Dr (Major). '''Sevda Iseltov *'Spc. Albert Von Roon *'''Spc. Erik Fisher *'Spc.' Haleost Kiso *'LCpl. '''Alastair 'Rev' Takugawa *'Pfc. Rachel Eames *'Pfc. '''Kevin Mannings *'Pvt. Rico Valdez Engineering Personnel *'TSgt.' Daniel Truman (CEO; LOA) *'SSgt.' Jasmine Ahaern *'Sgt.' George Fodder Jr. (Acting CEO) *'Spc.' William L. Bryson *'Cpl.' Jeromy Mayes *'Pfc.' Richard Peterson *'Pfc.' Jay Sheckler *'Pvt.' Jason Vanhughes *'Pvt. '''Luigi Penne *'Pvt.' Rallena Volker *'Pvt.' Samantha Williams '''Marines Personnel' *'SgtMaj. '''Jan Kresimontopolous '(C3)' *'GySgt. Jacob Finn '''(C3) *'Sgt. '''Michael Palmer '(C3)' *'Sgt.' Shaun Washington '(C3)' *'Sgt. Simon Tryal '''(C3) *'Cpl.' Amy Lark (C3) *'Cpl.' Roan Atton (C3) *'Cpl.' Robin Becket (C3) *'Cpl.' Jessica 'Supercop' Howard (C3) Marauder Personnel *'Spc. '''Marcus 'Matador' Sanchez *Spc. Jayne 'Kitty' McGregor '"Games and Theory" Detachment' '''Director of Intelligence' *'2Lt.' Lathe Biosas Mobile Infantry Intelligence Officers *'WO2.' Heather Meyer *'WO2.' Katherine DeWinter *'WO2. '''L. Speirs *'WO2.' Alex Wren '''Fleet Intelligence Officers' *'WO2.' Kristen Strand Victims of War *'Cpl.' Allen Fisher - December 25th, 2408 - Death by article six *'Cpl.' Gaufrid Henike - December 28th, 2410 - Death by exposure to space vacuum *'LCpl.' Isak Tamin - January 31st, 2411 - Death by Warrior Bug, posthumous promotion *'Pvt.' Alliyah Wittman - February 22nd, 2411 - Death by Skinnie Sniper *'Pvt.' Jeremiah Bufo - February 23rd, 2411 - Death by Control Bug *'Pvt.' Tyrone Jones - March 13th, 2411 - Death by artillery barrage *'Pvt.' Hristofor Ivo - March 13th, 2411 - Cause of death unknown *'Pvt.' Jayne Reynolds - March 13th, 2411 - Death by artillery barrage *'Pvt.' Joe Cook - March 13th, 2411 - Death by extensive wounds *'SSgt.' Juan Ramirez - March 13th, 2411 - Death by concussion grenade *'Pvt.' Samantha Dickinson - March 14th, 2411 - Death by Warrior Bug *'Pvt.' Willy Nielson - March 16th, 2411 - Death by Hopper Bug *'Spc.' Melker Richerston - March 16th, 2411 - Death by article six *'MSgt. '''Eugene Acrae - March 19th, 2411 - Death by Skinnie Sniper *'Pvt.' Neil O'Barclay - March 20th, 2411 - Death by friendly fire *'Sgt. Jacob Ramirez - March 23rd, 2411 - Death by article six *'''Pfc. Joe Viera - March 30th, 2411 - Death by Skinnie orbital bombardment *'Pvt.' Jessica Linux - April 8th, 2411 - Death by explosion *'Pvt.' Ricardo Melendez - April 11th, 2411 - Death by Warrior Bug *'Sgt. 'Collin Brown - April 16th, 2411 - Death by Hopper Bug *'MSgt. '''Jim Worcshire - April 23rd, 2411 - Death by fire *'Cpt. Charles Smith - April 23rd, 2411 - Death by mutiny *'Pvt. '''Dexter Hill - May 11th, 2411 - Death by Warrior Bug *'Pvt. 'Abigail Vitison - June 23rd, 2411 - Death by article six *'Pvt. 'Fred Etar - August 20th, 2411 - Death by fall *'Lt. Micheal Langley - August 20th, 2411 - Death by fall *'Spc. '''Clarke Phillips - April 12th, 2412 - Death by Warrior Bug *'MSgt'. James Shawl - April 2st, 2413 - Death by HE shell *Cpl. Holde Lesner - April 8th, 2413 - Sacrifical death *'Pfc'. Blake 'Fish' Fisher - April 5th, 2413 - Death by HE shell *'Cpl'. Roland Brooks - May 20th, 2413 - Death by Warrior Bug *'TSgt'. Ken Jeremiah - May 29th, 2413 - Death by HE grenade *'LtCol'. James Burvelle - June 4th 2413 - Death by Plasma Bug *'Pfc'. Augustus Clarke - June 4th 2413 - Death by Article six *'Pvt'. John Whitholm - June 12th 2413 - Cause of death unknown, presumably Hopper Bug *'Pvt'. Jacob Hillesheim - June 13th 2413 - Death by Skinnie *'Spc'. Ewan Muir - June 16th 2413 - Death by fire *'Pfc'. Jordan Mako - June 19th 2413 - Death by Skinnie *'Rct'. Jenkins Holy - June 19th 2413 - Death by plasma mortar *'Rct'. Melody Pagan - June 24th 2413 - Death by Warrior Bug *'Dr. Malin Famaen - June 24th 2413 - Death by Article six *'''Pfc. Leah Cox - June 27th 2413 - Death by Warrior Bug *'MSgt'. Jason Almese - July 4th 2413 - Sacrifical death , posthumus promotion *'Pfc. '''John Henry - July 4th 2413 - Death by bear *'Gen. Danny 'Hicks' Martin - July 12th, 2413 - Death by homosexuality *'Pvt. '''Richard Speirs - July 12th 2413 - Death by Article six *'Lt. Atticus Penn - July 13th 2413 - Death by explosion, posthumous promotion *'Pvt.' David Washington - October 12th 2413 - Death by Warrior Bug *'SSgt.' Aaron Murdock - October 14th, 2413 - Unknown *'Rct.' Otis Oropeza - October 18th, 2413 - Unknown *'Pfc.' Rick Carmine - October 18th, 2413 - Death by Warrior Bug *'Pvt.' Carl Main - October 18th, 2413 - Death by Hopper Bug *'MGySgt.' Donald Sotiris - October 27th, 2413 - Death by explosion *'Pfc. '''Lance Maddox - November 4th, 2413 - Death by explosion *'LCpl.''' Ibram Harker - January 8th, 2414 - Death by Article six